These Are the Special Times
by Aynslesa
Summary: A Slayers songfic. If you don't like Zelgadis/Lina coupling, don't read!


****

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the characters of Slayers, no matter how much I wish I did ('cause then maybe Zel and Lina really would have a chance!). Nor do I own the song _These Are The Special Times_. That song goes to Celine Dion, off the album of the same title.

__

In these moments, moments of our lives

All the world is ours

And this world is so right

Lina Inverse leaned against the headboard of her bed, staring silently out the window. The moon was full that night, and it cast an eerie glow over the city streets. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been in this particular village – it had been awhile. In fact, the last time had been . . . a lump began to form in Lina's voice. _Don't think about that now_, she commanded herself. But she couldn't stop. 

__

You and I sharing this time together

Sharing the same dream

As time goes by, we will find

Just when she'd finally gotten the courage to tell him how she felt, what had he done? He left. He just got up one night, took his sword, and walked away without even saying good-bye. Lina could still remember when she'd woken up the next moment, only to hear Amelia and Gourry's shouting. 

They'd searched for him, of course. They'd even gone so far as to ask Xellos to help. _We must have been desperate_, Lina couldn't help thinking. But they hadn't found him. He was gone.

__

Why? she thought bitterly. _Why? You knew how I felt – you even said you felt the same way! Dammit, Zelgadis, why did you leave?_

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing then. And with them, came the memories.

__

These are the special times

Times we'll remember

"I wish to make a purchase." His soft tenor voice floated through the door. "An item you possess. I will pay any price for it."

__

These are the precious times

The tender times we'll hold in our hearts forever

"I'm afraid that this is where we'll have to part," Zel said, placing a hand on Gourry's shoulder. "A man such as myself doesn't belong in a city that big."

"Zel . . ." Lina said, but cut off her sentence as he walked away.

__

These are the sweetest times

These times together

"Hey, Zel, whatcha doin'?" Lina asked, coming up behind him.

"Huh?" He spun around look at her. For a moment, she thought she saw a blush spread across his features. "Oh, nothing."

"Are you okay? I'd think you were tired after today."

He shrugged. "I don't sleep very often . . ."

__

And through it all, one thing will always be true

The special times are the time I share with you

Oh, Zelgadis! Lina thought, covering her mouth with her hand to block off her sobs.

__

With each moment, moment passing by

We'll make memories that will last all our lives

As you and I travel through time together

Had it really been only two years? It seemed like much longer. Zelgadis Greywers shook his head. Not a day . . . or night . . . had gone by since he'd left that he hadn't thought of her. He couldn't believe that he'd honestly thought leaving was the right thing. And just when he'd finally found someone who loved him for what was inside, on not on the outside.

__

Living this sweet dream

And every day, we can say

If it weren't for Lina, he thought ironically, _I'd probably be the exact thing I've tried to prevent myself from becoming. A monster._ He sighed. "She kept me from going completely off the deep end," he said to himself. "She believed in me, when no one else would – and she never stopped."

But he'd let his foolish pride take over, and had convinced himself that she'd be better off with someone else. Someone human . . . 

If that were true, why couldn't he get her off his mind?!

__

These are the special times

Times we'll remember

"Oh, I know! You've fallen for your beautiful captive, haven't you?" She looked at him, her eyes bright and wide. He fought to keep from smiling. Her face fell. "Or not."

"I thought you might like to escape," he said, trying to act as if her comments hadn't affected him.

__

These are the precious times

The tender times we'll hold in our hearts forever

She was staring at him. "You find my face that freakish?" he asked, almost afraid of her answer.

"No! I mean, I didn't . . . I wasn't staring at that!" Lina stumbled over her words as she realized his discomfort.

__

These are the sweetest times

These times together

"Not thinking of going off on your own, are you, Zel?" Lina asked, fixing her gaze on him. "Whatever happened to teamwork?"

His eyes widened. She actually wanted him to stay – even with the risk? "Lina . . ." His voice trailed off when he remember Gourry was right there.

__

And through it all, one thing will always be true

The special times are the times I share with you

Lina, where are you now? he thought before falling asleep.

FLASHBACK . . . 

__

These tender moments

"Zel?" Lina's voice held a tone of uncertainty. "Zelgadis, can I talk to you?"

He looked up from where he was keeping watch over the group. "Lina?" he asked, mildly surprised. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep – not with Gourry snoring practically in my ear," she said. She sat down next to him. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you about something."

He looked at her. "What is it?"

She bit her lip. "This isn't easy for me to say, but I have to. It's driving me completely insane not saying it. But I don't know what you'll think, so I'm afraid. I really need to tell you something, but I'm afraid you'll laugh. You wouldn't laugh, would you? I mean, if you don't agree with what I'm saying. 'Cause if you don't agree, I'll understand, but if you laugh . . ."

Zel laughed, cutting her off. "Lina, calm down. I won't laugh, okay? What is it?"

She looked at him. "You won't laugh?"

"I promise I won't laugh."

__

When heaven is so close

She took a deep breath. "Zelgadis, I think . . . I mean, I _know_ . . ." She stopped and took another deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is – I think I'm in love with you."

He froze. _Did I just hear what I think I heard?_ he thought rapidly. _Did she really say what I think she said? Is it possible. Could she really . . ._

"Zel?" He hadn't realized that he'd been staring at her in shock for almost five minutes. "Zel, say something. You're starting to scare me."

He blinked. "Lina," he said, his voice low and trembling. "Lina, I . . ."

She looked away.

"Lina, I love you, too."

She looked back at him. His expression was a mirror of the one she wore on her face, a mixture of love, fear, and hope. "Do you mean it?" she whispered.

"Of course." He tilted her chin up with his hand and kissed her softly. "With all my heart."

__

These are the moments that I know

END FLASHBACK . . . 

__

These are the special times

Times we'll remember

These are the precious times

The tender times we'll hold in our hearts forever

Early the next moment, Lina woke up with the sun streaming in from the window. Realizing that the others were probably already waiting for her downstairs, she quickly got changed and left the INN room. She wasn't very hungry that morning.

__

These are the sweetest times

These times together

And through it all, one thing will always be true

The special times are the time I share

Five minutes later, the door of the room next to Lina's opened, and Zelgadis Greywers walked out, his hood pulled over his head. Pausing for a minute, he glanced down the hallway. Then he shrugged, closed the door, and left the INN through the back exit.

__

The special times are the times we share

The special times are the times I share with you

Please don't hurt me! This is my first Slayers fic, and I'm not very good at writing songfics yet. Or Slayers fics. I'd very much appreciate any feedback you may have about my story, good, bad, or deadly. 

And please, if you don't like Celine Dion, don't hold it against me.

__


End file.
